Bio Weapons
Bio Weapons Simply known as experiments or weapons, Bio Weapons are a classification for inhuman beings or former humans who have gone through biological changes to the point of upgrading their physical forms or even adding in bio weapons onto their form. This can be something as minor as the replacement of a limb to the completely removal and alteration to the muscle system. While Bio Weapons themselves do not seem to naturally pass over their traits and must be created rather than natural born, differentiating them from say a Patchwork. Each and every case seems to be different except in the cases of wide spread engineered Bio Weapon races which are often created through constant experimentation and breeding of the species. Both groupings have extremely powerful abilities and upgrades making them an extremely hard to do battle against due to the fact no one strategy for fighting Bio Weapons will work on all of them. Bodies To begin Bio Weapons usually have human bodies to start off with, having been born in either laboratories or normal people who go through the process.When started Bio Weapons will often have basic alterations to their nerve endings and muscles which allow them to last longer than normal beings, able to take more punishment or be exposed to conditions that a normal human would be unable to bare. This comes with further alterations sometimes adding in certain bio-kinetic abilities such as the ability to use electrical impulses from their form by altering their muscle and skins or the ability to produce hypersonic sounds through altering their lungs and throat. This pushes people well beyond the limits of humanity, allowing them to keep even closer towards Yokai and Kin than human. Enhancements Bio Weapons are able to use their powers and are enhanced in different ways, going on a time by time basis. Each Bio Weapon has been given alterations which help them to do battle as they were created for the purposes of war. This can range from a sub-dermal armor network allowing their skin to take bullets. Continuing on, some even gain things like extremely large bio electrical nerve endings allowing them to generate extra electrical charges and releasing them as a weapon. Societies Bio Weapons are seemingly born within militant societies, whether they are born into it naturally thanks to being created in labs or being brought in from testing or alterations. Each Bio Weapon is brought into whatever program or state they must live and exist in. Next they begin the process of going through having their bodies altered and changed, thus allowing for them to become the Bio Weapons that they were made to be. After this occurs they start with the training to ensure that they gain the skills needed to become weapons. Through a mix of weapon and military training along with their continually alterations and enhancements. This creates a perfect weapon, usually loyal only to their creators and societies that made them. In doing so the Bio Weapons become the safeguards of society or the war machines that they need them to be. Bio Weapons seem to have no loyalty to one another unless they come from the exact same program or if one is a difference in ranks. This creates a sort of hierarchy of power among them which only exists in the self contained bubble of society and ranking.